


Blush

by NanakiBH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chair Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi introduces a welcome interruption to Erwin's busy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Shingeki kink meme:  
> "Levi riding Irvin sensless, and the both of them really enjoying themselves."

“You aren't busy, are you?”

Erwin took his eyes away from the document he was reading to glance over his reading glasses at the stack of other things awaiting his attention and looked back up at Levi. “You aren't serious, are you?”

Levi gingerly plucked the papers Erwin was holding from his hands and silently scanned his eyes over the first page. He flipped to the next one and held his lower lip between his teeth as he studied it. If he was going to help him cut his work, then Erwin wasn't going to turn down the offer. 

Without so much as a word, Levi placed the papers back onto the top of the stack and neatly straightened the edges of the stack. Erwin watched curiously as he picked up the stack, moved them to one of the far corners of his desk, then began methodically clearing away what remained from the space in front of his chair. Whatever he was doing was starting to look less and less like helping.

Any doubts he had remaining fled as Levi's hands moved to the straps securing the straps of his 3D maneuver gear across his chest. Positioning himself between Erwin and the desk, his legs between Erwin's knees, he worked at the straps and slid them from their buckles. Once they were freed, he pushed them down his shoulders and they fell to hang limply around his waist. Before he proceeded on to the next buckles, he hooked a finger in the collar of his cravat and gave it a tug to loosen it. It was placed somewhere safely behind him on the desk.

Erwin's fingers were itching to help him, but he knew that Levi would just smack him away. This was a show, a distraction from his work, and he was meant to sit there and watch. Relaxing into his chair, he propped an elbow on the arm and rested his cheek in his palm. Sitting there like that, he realized with an irresistible smirk that Levi's chest was nearly at his eye level.

Short.

Levi noticed his smirk and glared. His hands paused what they were doing, as if he were threatening to stop if he didn't knock it off.

“I can't help it,” he explained, truly unable to suppress his smirk. “You're very cute.”

Levi put his hands at his sides and when he stared at the door, Erwin worried that he would truly leave. He clasped his hands in his own and promised that he wouldn't say anything else. He felt relieved when Levi looked back to him, but the look he gave him was rather skeptical. After profusely apologizing, Levi clicked his tongue and went back to work, sliding the buttons on his shirt out of their holes.

Sometimes he acted stubborn like that, but that was just another part of him that Erwin enjoyed. Whether he kept talking or not, he was almost certain that Levi would have continued anyway. He was the one who came there in the first place and with reason. As his hands neared the buttons toward the bottom of his shirt, Erwin shifted his right leg and nudged it between Levi's. Like he expected, he was already hard.

His hands paused what they were doing for a moment as he sucked in a breath, looking like he was trying his best not to rock back against the knee between his legs. Excellent at keeping a straight face, he continued what he was doing and was finally able to open his shirt and pull it off. It was folded neatly and placed next to his cravat behind him. He wasn't even doing anything deliberately erotic as he removed each piece; just trying to keep his cool as Erwin slowly rubbed his knee against the front of his pants was fine enough.

His fingertips finally reached the waist of his pants. Before he continued, he perched himself on the edge of the desk and leaned forward and reached out to him. Erwin closed his eyes, expecting one thing, but was surprised when he felt Levi's fingers closing around the frame of his glasses.

“They'll get in the way,” he muttered, sliding them off. Then, catching Erwin properly off-guard, he leaned in and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

Remaining atop the desk, Levi bent his knees and removed one boot, then the other. It took a bit of effort, but once they were thrown aside, there was nothing to restrict him from removing the rest. He pushed the straps around his soles back and peeled off his socks, carelessly tossing them on top of his boots. Feet freed, he returned his hands to his belt and languidly extended one of his legs, placing his heel over the front of Erwin's pants. He grinned wickedly when he saw his face twist and rubbed over it, going from his heel to the balls of his feet.

Unable to sit there idly any longer, Erwin grabbed Levi's hands and planted them down on the desk on either side of him. He thought for sure that Levi would object, but he kept his mouth shut and didn't resist. There was something smoldering in his eyes as he gazed down at him, a certain heat and intensity. As he began working haphazardly at removing what remained of Levi's gear, he leaned up and stole another kiss. The slight movement pushed him firmly into Levi's sole and he groaned into the kiss and nipped at the corner of his mouth.

While Levi occupied his mouth, he worked at the stubborn straps constricting his thighs, his frustration mounting. Noticing his pathetic plight, Levi placed his fingers against his chest and effortlessly pushed him back to take control of the situation. Even though Erwin could see the way his fingers anxiously trembled, Levi was able to pull out the straps with much less effort. He pushed himself off the desk to stand between his legs once again and let his loosened gear fall to the floor around his feet.

One hand on his slender hips, Erwin pulled him closer. His other palm cupped his clothed arousal and Levi put his arms past Erwin's head to brace himself on the back of his chair. Touching him like that seemed to be a little too much, too soon for him, but Erwin desired some payback and sometimes he liked to tease him just to watch him squirm. Self-restraint wearing thin, he watched Levi's face slowly turn a few shades redder as he fought to keep himself from rutting against his hand.

When he finally pulled his hand away, Levi actually looked disappointed, but that look was quickly replaced by his usual stubborn one.

He quickly unfastened his pants and as he began sliding them down his thighs, Erwin stole a quick look at the door in front of his desk. “You remembered to lock the door, right?” he asked.

Levi took him by the chin and swiveled his head to get Erwin to focus on him. “It's fine,” he said vaguely, inspiring no confidence that the door was, in fact, locked. Erwin wasn't willing to press it while he watched Levi step out of his pants, though. Most thoughts left his head. He released a hot, admiring breath through his nose as he took in the sight.

There was nothing about his body for Levi to be ashamed of. He sometimes acted defensively about his height, but Erwin personally thought that every inch of him was perfection. Even though he was small and slender, he was made entirely of lean, solid muscle. He had a very fit body that made him capable of achieving some... very interesting positions.

Curling the fingers of his left hand around Erwin's right shoulder, he leaned in and started unfastening his pants with his other hand, maintaining scorching eye contact with him the whole while. He had him cornered under the mesmerizing spell cast by his eyes and there was nothing he could do but wait with bated breath as Levi slowly tugged his zipper lower, letting his fingers graze delicately over his sensitive arousal. Erwin's hands sat worthlessly on the arms of the chair, his fingers loosely gripping the edges.

Erwin finally remembered what it was to breathe when Levi's hand slid under the waist of his pants and curled around his cock. With a satisfied grin, Levi gave it a few strokes, then finally moved back somewhat to help him pull his pants down far enough to free his cock.

“Do you have any?” Levi asked, snapping Erwin out of his lusty haze.

He made a few unintelligent sounds first until he realized what Levi was talking about. “Behind you,” he said. “I should still have something in the drawer. My apologies if you encounter a mess in there.”

Levi turned around and backed up a little to check the contents of his center desk drawer. Erwin's cock twitched eagerly every time Levi moved his hips in front of him. Just like that, he could pull him back down into his lap and...

“You weren't kidding,” Levi groaned. “You're the commander, you know. How you even find anything in here is... Oh, I found it.”

Thank goodness.

Levi made to turn around, but Erwin placed his hands on his hips before he got the chance. “Stay there like that for me, won't you?” he suggested. Levi sent him a look over his shoulder but he seemed to understand what he was interested in doing. He passed the small bottle he found to him and faced forward, placing his hands down on the surface of the desk.

It was an excellent position to prepare him in. He uncapped the bottle and coated a few of his fingers in the slick liquid. He set it aside for the moment and, with one hand still holding Levi by the hip, he placed the first finger at Levi's entrance. There wasn't going to be any more playing around; no more teasing. Levi moved his hips back a fraction when his fingers touched him and he slid the first one slowly inside. When he encountered no resistance, he added a second and stroked and scissored them inside him until he could hear Levi's breathing quickening. He let the hand at his hip move forward to circle around his cock and was unsurprised to find that he was still hard.

In fact, he really seemed to be enjoying his fingers by the look of it. Erwin would've been happy to watch him writhe around on his fingers all day, but his own aching cock had other plans in mind. Levi growled when his fingers left him, but that only turned into a needy moan as he watched him pick up the bottle again. He put a little more of it in his palm and slicked his cock with it, then placed it back on the desk once again.

He hummed thoughtfully as he eyed Levi in front of him, wondering how he should go about positioning them. Without even having to be asked, Levi decided on his own. With his hands on the desk to balance himself, he lifted one leg up behind him and placed his shin over Erwin's thigh. Doing the same with the other put him into a position that placed his hips inches above Erwin's lap.

He looked over his shoulder again. The dangerous look his gave him was softened considerably by the redness in his cheeks. “Hold onto me, okay? Make sure I don't fall.”

From between his teeth, he release a sharp breath as Erwin lowered his hips, drawing him slowly over his cock. Levi's thighs quivered and his elbows shook as he took him deeper, but Erwin kept his hands firmly where they were, reassuring. Erwin didn't expect him to take it all the way at once, pausing when he suspected that Levi might need more time to adjust, but Levi arched his back and pressed down, lowering his hips until he was completely seated in his lap.

Erwin knew better than to ask whether it hurt. Once that he had him in all the way, Levi stopped, but the slight quivering and hard breaths he took spoke of anything but pain. While Levi caught his breath, Erwin leaned a little to the side to have another look at the door, breathing a nervous sigh when he saw that it was still shut. When Levi wiggled his hips, he helped him lift them and watched the way his cock slid out, inch by inch. It seemed almost impossible for him to take that much at once, but Levi was making no complaints. As long as Levi was alright with it, then he was fine as well.

“How does it feel?” he asked, curious.

He wished that he could see his face, but he heard the whimper his question drew from Levi as he pushed himself back down. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he also heard him mutter something.

Moving his hands to Levi's calves to leverage himself, he gave a quick thrust upward and was rewarded with one very surprised, erotic shout. Chuckling to himself, he sat back to let Levi handle the pace and felt no less entertained when he eagerly began moving his hips. He moved his hands back up to his hips to hold him, but let one wander occasionally to stroke over his stomach and chest.

“Well?” he asked, rolling one of Levi's nipples between his fingers.

His movements slowed but he refused to stop, even as his legs wobbled unsteadily on top of Erwin's thighs. He hung his head and for a moment, Erwin thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he heard him speak, quietly.

“G-good,” he muttered. He pressed down all the way again, gasping when it seemed to rub him just the right way. “It's... Your cock feels fucking amazing. That's what you want to hear, isn't it? It... Shit, it really does.”

It sounded like it took him some effort to admit out loud, but there was nothing holding back the pleased noises he made every time he took his cock inside all the way to the base. More than ever, Erwin wanted to see what he looked like. It was probably all that held Levi together, the fact that Erwin couldn't witness the pleasure on his face. He was completely reveling in it, his whole body shaking as he filled him with his thick cock.

This position was good, but he could tell that it was taking Levi more effort to maintain with each renewed movement. He knew he was going to hate him for a few seconds, but he had to.

When Levi raised his hips once more, he eased him all the way off and moved him forward, plopping him down against his thighs. Levi whipped his head around to face him and whatever he was saying was lost to Erwin when all his mind could focus on was the thoroughly debauched look of him. His face was completely flushed, his hair plastered to his forehead, beads of sweat trailing from his brow to his jaw.

Erwin ignored whatever obscenities he was growling at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Levi quickly melted into it, lifting one of his arms back to put his fingers in Erwin's hair. As they kissed, Levi's legs slid from his lap until his feet sat safely on the floor, but he continued to rub his backside against him as he made eager noises into his mouth.

“Do your legs hurt?” he asked when they parted.

Levi looked aside and sniffed. “I'm fine. I can still...”

“Here.” He gently moved Levi the rest of the way off his lap and turned him around to face him. He looked up at him and held out his arms. Levi only stared for a few uncertain seconds before he relented and climbed into his lap. As he said, he probably could have kept going in their previous position without acquiring too many lasting aches for later, but this way was much better. It put less strain on his muscles. And Erwin could watch him.

He placed one hand on Erwin's chest and put the other on top of Erwin's hand as he helped guide his cock back into him. Feeling the tight heat surrounding him, he closed his eyes and immediately pressed his hips upward to drive him in the rest of the way, fully rejoining them. The motion brought some sounds out of Levi, whose hands slipped from his chest to grip Erwin's knees behind him.

Like that, Erwin had the best view of his toned chest and his hard cock which bobbed against his stomach as he moved. He barely lifted his hips at first, content to writhe around his cock, enjoying the way it filled him up. When Erwin finally gave in and started to move against him, Levi's movements turned more aggressive, hungry for as much as Erwin was willing to give him. The hands on his knees clutched almost painfully tight, his nails digging into his skin. That only fueled Erwin's passion further. He reached out and grabbed Levi by the ass to help him lift his hips and hold him to drive his thrusts into him more deeply.

Levi looked down at him from beneath his eyelashes, something affectionate and ravenous about the look he saw in his eyes. His whole body was flushed with desire and little wanton gasps fell from his lips each time he fell back down on Erwin's cock. He couldn't keep his hands off him, running them over his thighs, up his waist, worshiping his chest with his palms. The more he touched, the louder Levi seemed to become until Erwin was actually worrying that someone outside may hear them. Taking Levi's hands off his knees, he brought them around his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer. At least that way, he could silence him with his mouth.

 

He couldn't remember ever feeling this hard, feeling like he would burn up under Levi's intense, lust-filled gaze. He couldn't even remember what started this, but he was more than thankful. Having Levi rocking in his lap was an excellent alternative to work. There was something rather exciting in knowing that Levi came here for this sole reason.

The quivering in Levi's thighs had returned; not from strain, but unchecked desire. His cock hadn't been touched once since they'd begun, standing painfully hard against his stomach. Erwin mercifully wrapped his fingers around it and didn't hold anything back, stroking him with firm, purposeful pulls of his fist. Levi broke away from his kiss, his expression a combination of pain and pleasure as Erwin continued to rock his hips into him and jerk him at the same time. It was taking him all of his willpower not to make even more embarrassing noises, but at least he couldn't hide the needy look on his face from Erwin any longer.

“Good?”

He clenched his teeth and tilted his head to the side to hold back another moan.

Without answering, he buried his face in Erwin's shoulder and thrust into his hand, abandoning his shame. The warm breaths against Erwin's neck soon became much quicker but right as he seemed about to reach his limit, Levi removed his hand from around him and leaned back once more, intent to see him finish first. If that was how he wanted it...

Erwin grabbed his hips and thrust with abandon, loving to see the sweet pleasure Levi was unable to hide from him. He knew it wasn't going to be much longer for him, feeling himself creeping closer to the edge, but he tried to take it in for as long as he could. He gave one particular thrust that must have been just the right one for Levi, finally loosing an unrestrained shout from his throat.

And that was it. He wasn't sure whether Levi would appreciate him coming inside him again, but it was already too late by the time he pulled him down into his lap one final time. He might have even asked, but Levi didn't seem too concerned about anything at the moment as he brought his hand around himself and began stroking himself.

He dared to give Erwin one more seductive glance before he came in his own fist, his cum painting his chest and stomach.

After a few moments of silence that they both desperately needed to catch their breath, Levi tried to weakly lift himself from Erwin's lap. If anything hurt after that, he didn't show it, but Erwin tried to help him anyway. As he held his waist to help lift him...

The door opened.

“Commander Erwi-”

Eren Jaegar stared for a few silent, stunned seconds. Then, slowly, acting as though he'd seen nothing at all, he backed away and closed the door behind him.

Levi clicked his tongue. “He should've locked it. Someone might walk in here and see us like this.”

His dry attempt at humor was so surprising that it caught Erwin off guard. His head reeled back with a laugh. “Don't tell me you were just trying to toy with him. That's so cruel of you.”

Levi gave him a satisfied grin.


End file.
